According to the conventional method, an animal specimen can be made by removing an animal's muscles, bones, and internal organs; then, the skin with hairs or furs of the animal is further processed to restore its original vivid shape and natural color of the animal. In the conventional steps of making an animal specimen, the skin peeling and filling steps are quite complicated, and such steps have to be processed by a professional person or persons in addition to using tools and chemicals; therefore, the conventional method is deemed rather expensive.